


Drawn In

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Cheating, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: He can't help but be drawn in by her lips, her very being.She can’t help but be drawn in by his surly voice, his very self.They shouldn’t be doing this, she’s with someone else. But for some reason, they can’t help it.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke & Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Sharing a Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan Clarke basically says “fuck it” and kisses Hope instead of going on his villain speech, in 2x07.  
> Contains Infidelity. (This case being Hope cheating on Landon.)

He couldn’t help but close the gap between them as he crashed his lips against hers.

He was dying, disintegrating. _And yet, he was still pining over his little brother’s girl._

“Mmph...” she said into the kiss and he unlocked the magic cancellation shackles as her arms slid around his neck.  
His flew to the small of her back as he held her close.

Their mouths opened and he let his tongue dance with hers.

She broke apart for air. Looking at him, she whispered “Wow.”

He took that to mean she wanted him to kiss her again as the fire inside him grew higher and higher. He wanted her. Wanted her since he first saw her, to be precise.

Passion, need, and hunger leaked into their kiss as she grasped gently at his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Their lips broke again, much to his distaste.

“I can probably find a remedy...” she whispered softly out as she rose herself off the bed.

Following her, she grabbed one of the many stored grimories.

“Yeah, I can make you a new body.” She whispered as she grabbed him.

She summoned earth and water and combined them into a pot while adding some of her blood.

Fashioning a rather good lookalike, she muttered under her breath some spells which caused the body to animate.

“He has no conscious.” She whispered. He quickly drew the trident and stabbed it into the inner thigh.

The next thing, he knew he was naked under all that mud. She chuckled as he slid into the nearby lake to wash himself off. Summoning the clothes from his earlier body, she handed him them. He quickly redressed as his previous body laid there, only covered in an old sheet.

“Now, sweetheart, where were we?” He whispered as he captured the warmth of her lips again with his. He was a little more adventurous this time, gently sliding his hands down to her ass as she fiercely kissed him. Her arms were around his neck as they eagerly kissed and let their tongues dance.

“Pl-please...” she whispered as his lips left hers and were gently kissing down her neck.

He broke the kisses on her neck and picked her up in the bridal style carry he had done before.

“I think we ought to change locations, sweetheart.” He whispered as he carried her to a nearby waiting car.

He drove to the nearby motel and demanded a room now.

As soon as they got into the room, his mouth was being attacked by hers again as he led them onto the nearby waiting bed. Both her jacket and his are eagerly discarded, same with their shoes.

He started kissing down her neck and then down her collarbone, stopping just above the tops of her breasts as he started to gently unbutton her top.

“Y-yes..” she moaned as his lips traveled down in concoction with his hands.

He kissed down to the edge of her jeans before breaking apart.

“We don’t need to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” He whispered softly into her ear, kissing her cheek softly afterwards.

She eagerly discarded the remaining bits of her top before attacking his lips with hers as her hands travel to unbutton his shirt. He moans into the kiss, as she moves down to kiss his neck as her hands kept gently unbuttoning his shirt. Soon his shirt is unbuttoned and discarded on the floor as he brings her lips to his again.

Her hands run down his bare chest and then start to tug at his belt.

“Sweetheart. We can walk, not run.” He whispered as their lips break apart for air.

“I want to run. I want you, Clarke.” She whispered back as her hands finally worked on undoing his belt.

“If you want me like _that_ , you better start calling me Ryan.” He declares.

His hands have returned to her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze as he moves her onto his lap. Her legs almost instantly slid around his hips, as she tries to get as close as possible to him though their clothing.

Their kisses remain hungry, needy, and passionate as one of his hands slides from her ass to her jeans, unbuttoning them. That hand then slides down her jeans, into her underwear as he takes the time to gently and softly explore her folds with his hand.  
She rocks against his hand as he explores. One of hers slid down into his boxers and gently palmed around.

His hand slips from her jeans as he pulls down his pants and gently guides her hand as she touches his shaft. Soon, her hand is moving up and down and causing him to moan as his erection grows. One of her other hands starts to slide her jeans off, kicking them off to the side.

“Hope. Hope. Stop.” He whispers as he softly grabs her hand and gently removes it from his shaft.

“Why? Was I not..doing it...right?” She whines

“No, no. Sweetheart. I just want this night to be about you.” He whispers as his hands then run up her legs until they met the fabric of her panties and pull it away slightly as one of his fingers invades her heat.

“Feels good...” she moans and he adds another finger gently inside as he slowly and gently slides them.

“If you want this, it’ll be better if I make you nice and wet. Prepared, naughty little wolf.” He whispered.

“I do....” she whines back.

“It’s your first time, isn’t it?” He asks and she nods.

With each and every stroke and thrust of his fingers, he can feel her getting wetter and wetter.

“Pl-please...I’m ready...” she whines.

“If you say so, naughty little wolf.” he responded and slid both of his fingers out of her.

She whines and he slides her panties down. He then discards his pants and boxers.

“Perhaps you want to start with you on top?” He asks as he lays down next to her and she nods.

He feels as her knees surround his hips and she softly grasps his shaft, guiding it inside her heat. Both of them moan as her walls stretched to accommodate him, as he fills her. She guided the entirety of his shaft inside her, softly sitting on his lap for a moment.

“Just...getting used to it, Ryan.” She whispered and he nodded as his hands returned to her ass again, in a gentle, loving grip. Soon, he feels as her ass rocks against his body, slightly moving his shaft in and out of her.

He then feels as she tries moving herself up and down on him as his shaft now drives in and out of her. Both of them moan.

“Holy shit...” she moans softly as it starts to feel really good.

“Hope....” he moans softly.

The fire is threatening to consume both of them inside as she gently, softly, and slowly moves against him as their hurried and quickened breaths fill the air.

One of her hands has moved down to his chest, gently laid there to steady her as she moves. The other is around her clit as she moves.

“Ry-Ryan...I do-don’t th-think I can ta-take an-anymore....” she moans out.

“Let go then, sweetheart.” He whispered.

He feels as she utterly collapses around him as her walls fall around his shaft and she falls down to his chest with a long, loud moan of his name. His fire then consumes him as well, as he jerks upward inside her, erratic as he lets himself climax and fill her with his seed. She then slips off him, her inner creamy white upper thighs already becoming stained as the load of his seed leaks out of her. They slip into the covers.

Soon she lays down on his chest and sighs as his hands softly run though her hair. They fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning, her side of the bed is cold. He then sees her redoing the clasp of her bra as she sits on the bed, jeans already on.

“Come back to bed, naughty little wolf.” He tells her.  
They had gone at least three more rounds in the night. After one of them, he taught her the more finer points of giving a blowjob after eating her out.

_Best fucking night of his long life._

“Don’t call me that.” She hissed as she grabbed her shirt and redid the buttons on it, as she slid it on.

“You didn’t seem to mind it last night.” He asserted, smug.

She pointed in between them.

“What _happened_ between us last night _never_ _happened_.” She stated as she moved to grab her jacket and shoes while fixing her hair.

“Because it was a major mistake. I got caught up in the moment.” She whispered

“Tell yourself that, sweetheart. Doesn’t matter. I was still your first and always will be.” He replies as she leaves, slamming the door behind her as he collapsed onto the bed, with a loud sigh.


	2. Taking Ourselves Back There

For some reason, Ryan always finds himself back there, more often than not.

Always when he has a firm grip on his cock, he thinks of the night he shared with Hope.

* * *

**After round three, he groaned and slid a pillow under her ass as her legs are spread wide as he eats her out. Her hands are entangled in his hair, as they grip at it tightly.**

**His tongue licks and laps tenderly at her nub as she moans.**

**“RYAN....HOLY FUCK....” she screams out as she cums.**

**Soon she is on her knees, covered only in his shirt as she is facing toward his very hard cock.**

**On his suggestion, a pillow has been placed between her knees and the floor.**

**“Okay, naughty little wolf, focus on the tip.” He instructed as she softly slid the first inch or so of his cock inside her delectable mouth and ran her tongue around it.**

**He let out a rather loud moan.**

**“Use your hands to play with the balls. Gently though, sweetheart.” He instructed as her hands softly grasped his balls as her tongue went on doing its work.**

**She slid her tongue down his shaft after breaking apart his cock from her mouth. She then licks gently at the top of his balls before gently sliding her tongue up his shaft again.**

**“Oh, naughty little wolf....” he moaned as her mouth descended softly on the head of his cock again. Her tongue hit right in the middle of the head, gently lapping up the precum leaking though it as he started to cum.**

**He gently rocked against her delectable mouth as he came, filling it with his cum. This surprises her a little, causing her to break apart from his cock. Some of his cum slides down her lips and mouth to her chin. She smirks and he goes to grab a washcloth from the bathroom to wipe it off.**

**Some of it has dropped down to her neck. She raises herself off her knees, thighs streaked with the evidence of his previous releases inside her. She smirks as he wipes his cum off her face. She sits down on the bed again, beckoning him towards her.**

**“Come back...” she whispered as her hands slipped gently down towards her heat.**

**“Naughty little wolf. You still need me?” He playfully growls and grabs her, kissing her fiercely as they laid back down on the bed.**

**His hands playfully and gently grab her tits as she squeezes his ass. Soon they are panting again and almost ready to go, another time.**

* * *

She wills herself not to think of it. Not to think of what transpired that night, the night she shared with Clarke.

_ The only night she truly betrayed Landon. _

Landon’s back, back with her. A week ago, they finally made love.

Sometimes she finds herself thinking of that night, alone with her thoughts. In those times, her hands seem to wander down south on their own.

Landon’s nice enough, but he fumbles. He’s innocent and doesn’t know what he’s doing, not really. He tries but she needs her own help to get there in the bedroom.

She pretends to be the same. In some way, she is.

She thinks Landon buys it, that he’s the first and he’s her only.

_ Because that’s the lie she’s told him. _

She doesn’t even admit it on paper or out loud that it’s a lie.

That she has had another lover other than him. A more experienced one.

She knows Landon hates secrets, hates lies. Even if they’re for his own protection.

He’ll especially hate this one. How could he understand that she gave, willingly gave, her virginity to someone else?

Even worse, to someone he despises. Someone, for all accounts, she should despise too.

_ For some reason, she can’t. _


	3. Once Again

_She doesn’t know exactly how it happens, precisely._

One moment they’re discussing monster hunting and the next she’s up against a wall of the Old Mill, letting his lips attack hers.

Fire is threatening to rage inside, a fire that is never quite kindled that way with Landon.

She spreads her legs, almost on their own, as they looped around his.

The kisses continue, hungry and needy, as their bodies try to press themselves together as much as possible. Their tongues dance. They only break apart for air.

His hands are gripping tightly but gently on her ass as he attempts to bring her closer to him and hers are firmly on his back. She can feel his growing erection as he holds her close.

He breaks their kisses to kiss down her neck, causing her to moan as well as softly squeezing her ass. She could melt into a pool of arousal if he wasn’t gripping her tight and close.

“Sweetheart...” he whispers.

This is all wrong. But somehow the right kind of wrong as she throws her head back in pleasure.

“Take me...” she managed to whimper out. His grip on her ass goes away.

She pulls at his belt, panting as she pulls it apart and pulls down his pants just enough.

His hands then travel to underneath her skirt, where she hears a faint sound of fabric ripping.

His grip on her ass returns as he pulls her close, one of her hands travels down between them as to gently guide his cock inside her. They both moan as they fell their bodies join again.

First, the thrusts are gentle and slow.

Then his grip on her ass disappears again as he grabs her thighs and brings them up around his hips, enabling him to go deeper inside her.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck!” She moans out as his pace picks up and he goes deeper inside her, her fingers entangled in his hair as he thrusts.

“Naughty little wolf.” He whispers seductively into her ear, which causes another set of moans to escape her lips.

“More! Ry-Ryan, mo-more...” she breathily moans as his thrusts go on at the same pace.

His head throws itself back, almost on its own accord. Quickly though, his head is bought back towards hers, as their lips met.

The kiss is sloppy, filled with hunger, and passionate.

He breaks the kiss and kisses her neck, slowly moving down her collarbone. He is urged on by the little whines and whimpers that softly fly from her lips.

Both of them are close to climaxing as his thrusts lose their steady rhythm, as precum escapes the head of his cock. One final thrust deep inside her and he’s a goner.

He fills up her cunt with a load of his cum and she follows shortly behind, her walls collapsing and squeezing every last drop of his cum from his cock.

One last hungry and needy kiss is exchanged between the both of them.

He breaks apart from her, his cum flowing out of her cunt and staining her creamy white upper inner thighs. He leaves her, still almost breathless.

She is still basking in her orgasm, she doesn’t notice he has made a mess of the fabric of her panties.

She returns to her room, where thankfully she is alone.

She quickly mutters a spell to repair her panties.

Soon, guilt steps in as she comes to the realization of what she’s done.

_ She’s cheated on Landon **again**. _

Muttering the spell to get rid of the very evidence of her crime, her thighs are clean again.

No longer coated with his cum.

_ Why does Ryan Clarke have this effect on her? _


	4. Like a Hushed Prayer

_She’s stopped trying to convince herself weeks ago._

_They tried, oh god, they tried not to have sex again._   


But it seemed like their bodies acted out of their accord and he ended up taking her against one of the trees in the Salvatore woods, five weeks ago. They’ve been sneaking around ever since.   
It’s been three and a half months since they screwed for the first time, ten weeks since their second round.

She no longer denies it. No longer promises herself it will be just this one more time.

In fact, it leaks into her sex with Landon. She has to use all her strength and will not to scream out Ryan’s name as she cums. She now sticks to mainly pet names during it.

_She’s a cheater. An awful cheater, who cheats on a great guy behind his back._

_Worse, it’s with his half brother._

Ryan’s kissing gently and softly down her body, stroking the fire inside her. Her opened, unbuttoned shirt falls to the wayside.

He stops just above the waistband of her skirt and panties. She whines and struggles against the softness of his sheets and mattress. He then slowly peels off her panties and discards them, slipping them down her stocking covered thighs. Soon his lips returned to her inner middle thighs as he kisses up them.

“Pl-please...” she pleads with him.

“Soon. Soon, my naughty little wolf.” He whispered as his lips travel up her thighs, softly plying them apart with his hands.

He’s right in front of her entrance, inches away from her outer lips. Soon his lips descend to the place in between her inner and outer lips as she lets out a moan and gently entangles her fingers with his hair as he moves his kiss inward, his lips just in front of her entrance. One small peck to it and he moves upward, kissing around her clit.

“Yo-you’re tea-teasing...” she moans out.

She feels his mouth contour into a smirk against her folds. Finally his lips kiss her clit and his mouth opens, flicking his tongue gently at her clit as she moans.

“Don’t stop...don’t fucking stop....” she moans as the flicking goes on.

Her fingers grip on his hair grows tighter as her breath quickens and becomes more shallow.

“Gonna...god....” she moans as he softly descends from her clit, kissing around it.

“No, no...back there, lover. Back there!” She moans as he softly returns to her clit, swirling his tongue around it. She feels as her legs give away and the fire starts to consume her.

“I’m cuminggggg...” she moans as she melts into a pool of arousal and pleasure around his skillful mouth.

He goes on with his mouth until her whines and whimpers stop. With a final sigh, her head falls down into the pillow. His head leaves its stop in between her open legs.

He smirks as he stands up. She slides off the bed, taking one of his pillows with her as she gets on her knees and smiles seductively up towards him as she fiddles with his belt. The pillow cushions her knees as she does this.

Finally, the belt gives way and she pulls down his pants, exposing his semi-erect cock.

She smiles one last time before one of her hands enclasped themselves around his shaft. Her other hand wanders down towards her cunt, playing with herself.

“Fuck...” he moans as she softly kisses around his semi-erect cock, including the balls as her hands work softly on his shaft. She smiles as she stops kissing and her hand gently slides off his shaft. It joins its sister down in her cunt.

Tentatively, she brings the first inch or so of his cock in her mouth as one of his hands holds her head, some of his fingers softly entangling in her hair as she sucks on the head. With his help, more inches of his cock slide into her mouth as his head throws itself back in pleasure as she bobs her head and mouth down his shaft, tongue gently swirling around it, moans softly escaping his lips all the while.

She feels him start to buck his hips as his moans grow louder. Soon, his cock starts to leak precum and she takes as much as she can of his shaft inside her mouth. One final buck of his hips and his eyes roll back into his head, as his cum runs down her throat.

Breaking apart from his shaft, it is wet from her salvia as some final drops of cum escape it, her hands escaping her cunt.

“How are you so good at sucking my cock, my naughty little wolf?” He moans out.

She eagerly laps these up with her tongue as he softly moans.  
Soon, his strong arms bring her up to him as his lips crash against hers, hungry and needy.  
She feels her back hit the softness of his sheets again as her legs open and he gently presses his cock against her wet core as his pants fall even deeper onto the floor.  
Soon she is raised on her knees as his hardening cock is placed just on her backside. He’s on his knees as well.

“Sweetheart. Gonna fuck your brains out.” He whispers as he softly rocks against her

“Please do! Pl-please, lover...” She moans back as she feels him finally harden against her backside and raises her skirt up as to gently push himself inside her.

They both let out large moans as her walls stretch and enclose around him once more.

Soon her shirt is discarded onto the floor as he works on his. He thrusts into her all the while, slow and gentle but steady. His shirt is discarded on the floor also.

She bucks her ass against his hips.

“Harder. Faster.” She lets out in an hurried, breathy moan.

His hands fly toward her hips as he picks up the pace and the intensity, going deeper inside her as he does. It is still at a steady pace.

“You’re going to kill me one day, my naughty little wolf.” He whispered as he thrusts inside her.

“You can’t die.” She moans back as she slips one of her hands underneath her skirt to her clit to play with it. One of his hands unzips her skirt.

His thrusts become harder, faster, and more erratic as his and her orgasms build. Both of them lose themselves to the pleasure as they moan out each other’s names.

Soon he is coating her innermost walls with his cum and her walls are falling around his cock, making sure to get every last drop of his cum from his cock.  
He withdraws, spent and out of breath, as he collapses onto his bed.

She is similarly breathless as she discards her stockings, skirt, and bra to the floor before joining him in an embrace.

* * *

She wakes.

After one of their bouts, she has slipped on his shirt as she lays softly in his arms.

“Break up with him.” He lets out in a hushed voice.

They have never breeched this topic before, in the several weeks they’ve spent sneaking around. 

“He’ll want to know why.” She whispered.

“Lie.” He replies as he softly kisses the top of her forehead.

“Oh. I have to get back.” She whispered as she gently slides out of his embrace.  
His top is soon discarded. Spells are muttered to remove his cum from her thighs and legs as she hurries to redress.

“You can’t have us both, sweetheart! Sooner or later, you have to choose.” He whispers as she slips out of the front door of his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Hope break up with Landon or should Landon catch them redhanded?  
> Or somewhat of both?


	5. Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again what should happen with Handon- break up? caught? break up then caught?

Somehow she is taken back there, five weeks ago when her willpower broke and she screwed Ryan again.

* * *

**She mets him after one of her wolf runs. Naked as the day she was born, he kissed her lips gently.**

**“Just once more....” he seductively whispered into her ear, causing arousal to pool in her core.**

**She is quickly pushed against one of the trees as his lips met hers, his hands riding up her legs and thighs softly.**

** They shouldn’t. **

**His lips break away from her lips as they softly travel down her body, until he reaches her breasts. One of her nipples is captured by his mouth, causing her to moan out as his tongue gently flicks around it. His mouth then traveled to her other nipple, treating it in the same vein. He then continued on with his descent, causing her to moan as his mouth captured her clit, tongue making circles around it.**

**Fuck....**

**Her hands quickly travel down his chest, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants.**

**Soon, his name falls softly from her lips as she cums around his oh so talented mouth. He breaks apart from her clit and cunt as he raises himself.**

**He lets his bottoms fall down as he flips her, her chest hitting the bark of the tree.**

**Soon, she is pulled close to his groin as he thrusted himself inside her, setting a steady pace.**

**“Ohhh god...I forgot how good you feel around my cock, sweetheart.” He moaned.**

**It’s true, he feels so good inside her. She almost forgot.**

**Landon’s a little more wider, but Ryan knows how to exactly work his.**

**She moans out as he softly, steadily pounds into her cunt as she holds onto the tree for her dear life. If the tree wasn’t supporting her....she might be a puddle on the forest floor by now.**

**A puddle of pleasure and arousal.**

**His pounding grows erratic and faster as he reaches his release as his breath quickens and his moans raise in volume.**

**Soon, she hears her name escape his lips in a cry as she feels her cunt become full with his warm cum.He withdraws and kisses her hungry on the lips.**

**“Maybe just one more time?” She meekly says as she takes him to the forest floor. He nods.**

**They lay there as she rides him like it’s the only thing she ever wants to do, until they both finish.**

**Then they join their bodies again in a passionate, loving coupling as they lay facing each other, side by side.**

* * *

She has a choice to make. Landon or Ryan?

Landon’s a generally great guy, even if their sex is lukewarm at best. Perhaps as time goes on, they’ll get better?

Ryan...their sex is always hot. Steaming hot, even when they are being loving and gentle with each other.

She can’t help but rip his clothes off when they’re alone together and he’s the same with her.

But he’s done awful things to her and her friends. Can their passion make up for that?

What if it’s just passion and lust, soon to fizzle out just like a sparkler on the Fourth of July?

She doesn’t know. Both Landon and Ryan made her feel things she hasn’t felt before, just different things.  
Love and lust. Safety and passion.


	6. Caught Redhanded

“It’s not you, it’s me.” She heard herself say.

_Oh, it was definitely her. Her wanting his half brother in between her thighs._

“Hope. Seriously, I thought...” he said back

“You said you loved me.” He whispered

“I do. I really do, but...I don’t know if I’m in love with you.” She stated back.

“Didn’t seem like that last night.” He replied.

Last night was possibly the hottest sex they ever shared. Pressed against the bookcases of stacks of the library, he had taken control. She had loved it.

Mainly because it reminded her of how Ryan often took control.

“Last night was...great.” She whispered

“So why? There isn’t someone else, is there?” Landon asked

“No.” She lied.

“Hope. Can’t we talk? Work things out?” He asked

“I don’t think so.” She replied.

This wasn’t fair for Landon. He deserved someone who loved and cared for only him, not someone who was screwing his brother behind his back. Even if she broke things off with Ryan, ended their little “arrangement”, she’ll still be that girl.

“Okay.” He finally whispered. He’ll show her and make her change her mind!

* * *

Leaving him, she went to her room.

Soon she discarded her clothes and astral projected into Ryan’s apartment.

“Tease.” He finally whispered.

“You’re all naked and shit but I can’t touch you.” He whispered as he felt himself harden.

“I broke up with Landon.” She said as her hands wandered up and down her body, beaconing him.

“Sweetheart, so you chose?” He whispered, gulping as her hands ran across her naked body.

She grabbed him and bought him back to her room, where he promptly laid down on her bed after stripping himself.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve fucked you here.” He whispers as Hope’s thighs go around his face and he eagerly buries his face in between her folds. Licking and sucking at her clit while also using his tongue to softly explore her folds, her back arches and she throws her head back.

“Hope, I really think we should talk...” Landon starts to say but his face starts to grow red when he notices what he walked into. He couldn’t quite place the guy, only knew it wasn’t Raf or from the look of the guy’s pubes, Roman.

“You told me there wasn’t anyone else!” He shouted as she turned around to look at him.

“We’ve been broken up for a total of fifteen minutes, Hope! Either you work fast or you fucking lied.” He stated in anger. Her thighs escaped Ryan’s face as she scrambled to cover herself.

“Him? Seriously HIM? Of all people!” He screamed.

“Don’t bother, Hope. I’ve seen it all before and apparently so has Clarke!” He yelled.

“Little brother...” Ryan started to say.

“No! How fucking _long_ has this been going on?” He demanded.

Hope had managed to slip Ryan’s shirt over her bare body where Ryan got his boxers and slipped them back on.

“Six weeks.” Ryan replied.

“Six fucking weeks, Hope! You’ve been letting this....this...person in between your legs for six fucking weeks?!” Landon screamed.

“When did this start?” Landon demanded

“October.” She mumbled.

“October?!” He yelled before his anger rose even more.

“We only started having sex in November!” He stated

“Which means...” he stated, tears flowing down from his eyes.

“No. _Please_ say you didn’t.” He cried out.

He saw the guilty look in her eyes and came to realization she, in fact, had.

“You did.” He stated.

“How could you?! We were supposed to be each other’s firsts!” He yelled.

“Landon....” she whispered.

“We haven’t been sneaking around your back, it’s just...” she whispered

“Just what? Occasionally you would screw him while pretending to love me?” Landon replied viciously.

“I do love you.” She whimpered.

“Funny way of showing it.” He replied

“October is when we got back together. If you wanted to fuck him, you shouldn’t have gotten back with me! If you wanted me, you shouldn’t have fucked him!” He yelled

“Can...can you ever forgive me? I’m sorry...” Hope said.

“No. Go to hell, Hope.” Landon said as he stormed off and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
